masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Milky Way
Table organization What about this for each cluster? Linking only landable planets. --avfanatic (talk) 08:15, 30 November 2007 (UTC) Or this is easier to read. Either way use to put table of contents on right side. --avfanatic (talk) 19:06, 30 November 2007 (UTC) :Table organization would be good. My original intent was to list all planets and linking to each one so that the various information about each was there to explore. Including the ones you can't land on because they still are involved in the game from surveying and scanning asteroids. I like the idea of a horizontal table like the first one. :: Thanks. Iagree with you about a total listing. As far as linking the planets, see Newton for an exapmple of what I think we should do with the non-landable planets (incorporate them into the system article) and the explanation/discussion of that topic at Talk:Newton. :: Also, please sign your comments on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~). --avfanatic (talk) 02:59, 1 December 2007 (UTC) : The first table looks cleaner overall, imo, and less likely to overload the page than the latter, but I'm unclear how you're going to get those to work with a ToC. Since neither of those suggestions appear to work with an assignment-based system overview, I'm not sure either of them are particularly useful. They don't add anything from an encyclopedic standpoint, since the info is already on the system/planet pages, and they don't add anything from a game guide standpoint since you'd have to know which system or planet you were looking for already. I guess it might be interesting to see the general galactic structure, but Avfanatic looks to be doing that with the category labels already. --TarkisFlux 23:39, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Regions Does anyone have any positive data about which systems belong to the mentioned regions in the Mass Effect Story, like the Attican Traverse, Skyllian Verge, Pegasus Arm or the Terminus Systems? The regions are mentioned all over the story but never seem to relate to anywhere. It's kind of irritating to be honest. Someone needs to prod Bioware into producing a proper starmap! :) :See the Attican Traverse, Skyllian Verge, and Terminus Systems articles for the (few) confirmed locations we have. If I remember my astronomy correctly, the Perseus Arm is just the spiral arm of the galaxy that we live in. --Tullis 11:21, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :: Thanks. That got me somewhere at least. :::The thing that gets me is that it says that Citadel Space is huge... and yet the Attican Traverse is on one end of the playable area and the Terminus Systems on the other, even though they're supposedly bordering each other. Part of this is probably clusters that we just can't visit in-game, but... with 80% of the known species admitting Citadel control, Citadel space should really be bigger than what those separate articles might suggest. :::Not really a problem withthe articles, just... a shaded starmap from BioWare would be absolutely awesome right about now :P Boter 00:23, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::You are assuming that the Attican Traverse and the Terminus Systems only consist of what is shown in the game. The actual descriptions suggest they are much larger regions, which does mean that they could very well border each other. Also, while you do point out that 80% of known species admit Citadel control, you overlook the fact that the Codex specifically states that less than 1% of all stars have been visited or even surveyed. Bearing that in mind, I don't think Citadel space should be any bigger than suggested. It's the largest political entity in a very tiny patch of explored space. Seems pretty straight-forward! SpartHawg948 00:53, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::::This is true. Maybe instead of shaded areas, some sort of map that just highlights clusters individually and their known affiliation. Hmmm... *thinks* Could be doable. A project for when I get quite bored, perhaps :P Boter 22:15, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I don't know... It's still trying to superimpose onto a two-dimensional chart a galaxy that is most certainly not two-dimensional. What if there is some overlap between powers on the vertical axis? And for that matter, it'd be pretty much impossible to do an accurate one b/c we know so little about the galaxy as is. I mean, the only places we have good locations for are the Systems Alliance (where we know the locations of a few systems), the Terminus Systems (one system) and Citadel Space (IE Systems Alliance space plus the Widow system). There just isn't enough data. We have no known locations for space controlled by the turians, batarians, salarians, asari, elcor, hanar, drell, Collectors, geth, etc., and so that, combined again with the dimensional difficulties would seem to make any attempt at putting out a map utterly infeasible, as any map produced just wouldn't be accurate, and wouldn't show much of anythinng anyways. SpartHawg948 22:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::::::We live in the Sagitarrius Arm I thought. The Perseus Arm is where Rannoch, the Quarian and Geth homeworld is in, and that's in the part of the galaxy where Phoenix Massing is right? But also as said in the codex, the regions are part locale and part affiliation. There is no continuous controlled space, it's more like controlled clusters. Think about it as every island in an archipelago is a cluster, the water inbetween is international waters and unclaimed. But you can have an island in the middle that's under completely different jurisdiction. If you have to have a defined segment of the galaxy for each region, from what I've seen, everything from Illium to Earth is council space, everything from Illium (The Crescent Nebula), to like Phoenix Massing is the Terminus Systems, Phoenix Massing to the Caleston Rift and Hawking Eta is the Pereus Veil and Geth space, and that entire "southeast" quadrant of the Milky Way is the Attican Traverse. I guess the Skyllian verge is the border between Council Space and the Attican Traverse, so that lines up with the Horse Head Nebula and the Exodus Cluster All the way to the Armstrong Nebula. And the Terminus Systems cuts across from Hawking Eta to say Sentry Omega. Which makes sense, since the Terminus Systems are essentially everything that is not council or Geth.Rayfire 04:23, May 29, 2010 (UTC) For reference this is the Wikipedia entry for the Perseus Arm http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Perseus_Arm Mass Effect 2 Galaxy map I heard rumours that someone might be working on a combination image of both Mass Effect 1 & Mass Effect 2's Galaxy Maps, but until that day happens, I humbly suggest including a simple image of the ME2 Galaxy Map. --Davehoekst 15:06, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I think that whoever is doing this should put the ME2 clusters and mass relay paths in a different color and any overlapping clusters should have rings of both colors. Dtemps123 02:53, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I've made this map, its still in a rough stage (I'll do a better version in photoshop later). It containts all know locations and mass relay connections from Mass Effect 1 and 2. There is a key on the map itself. Its not 100% accuarte, as I said its rough and was only done it paint, so placing on the map may be off a little, but they are more or less correct. There are some slight inconsistancies and you can see. The Attican Traverse seems to be more or less in one place but there are patches of it here and there as well. The same can be said for pretty much all other territories. Also by following the map from ME 1 and ME 2 Hawking Eta seems to be in 2 seperate places. Red Systems with Blue Routes are from ME2. Blue Systems with Red Routs are from ME1. When a system has appeared in both, it is just under ME1. Another note should be made about Geth Space, which is described as being at the "trailing" end of the Persious Arm. If ones looks here it can be seen that Geth Space (assuming "trailing end" means the end furthest from the core) would actually be near the Local Cluster. If it means the other end of the arm it would be somewhere near the Omega Nebula. Furthermore the following locations have been mentioned, but their placing is still unknown: In the Skyllian Verge: Camala - A Batarian colony rich in element zero. Elysium - The largest human colony, possibly somewhere near Illium in the Cresent Nebula. Sidon - Home to a small top-secret Alliance research station. In the Terminus Systems: Freedom's Progress In the Attican Traverse: Mindoir - a human agricultural colony, possibly somewhere near Illium in the Cresent Nebula. -- Looq 12:56, February 26 LOCATIONS AT UNKNOWN COORDINATES: LOCATIONS AT UNKNOWN COORDINATES Arcturus System :Arcturus Station :Arcturus Relay Shanxi Shanxi-Theta Relay Sidon Elysium (Grissom Station) Camala (Unnamed star) :Juxhi :Yando :Budmi Nemean Abyss :Cartagena Station :Tortuga :Bekke :Ahn'Kedar Orbital Platform Thessia Palaven Irune Dekuuna Kahje Akuze Mindoir Torfan Yandoa Gorot II Rannadril Mannovai Aegohr Jaëto Mu Relay Lazarus Research Station Minuteman Station (Horse Head Nebula) Freedom's Progress Ferris Fields New Canton Rakhana Rannoch Khar'shan Belan Turvess Taetrus Kosh Vinoss System :Shelba Kappa Iota Relay Milgrom SM2183 Rua :DC1938 Dirada :Canalus Kenuk Cuervo Daleon Arvuna Dagnes Aleph 04:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ._Separate_ Could U somebody please, if U add some new system at least refer that it's ment for the ME2 game? Or create separate map under the Mass Effect 2 topic please. Or it will be a total mess and I don't know then that which system I can find in which game. Thx : Do you reaize that mass effect (1) and mass effect 2 take place in the same universe, and have the same continuity so there is no reason to seperate anything. ralok 12:58, February 25, 2010 (UTC)